Gotta Be Somebody
by T2 Angel
Summary: Selphie notices something about Zell and Selphie: they are single. That leads her to form a plan to set them up on a date and, despite Irvine's objections, she sets it in motion. But unthinkable happens: it seems to be working. Will Selphie's plan come to fruition or will it all blow up in her face? One-shot. Songfic MY 50TH FAN FICTION!


**A/N: OH MY GOSH! THIS IS NUMBER 50! Guys, this is my 50th posted story! Can you believe it? I almost can't! Man! What a journey! I thought I was going to cap it off with an AAML one-shot but this one was already real close to done. Plus, I am quite proud of this one! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy VIII or the song "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback. Those rights belong to their respective owners.** This is a purely fan made work for which I receive no profit.****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gotta Be Somebody<strong>

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

Selphie was monitoring the breakdown of her set, the last festival she was in charge of just wrapped and things were about to get back to normal. She was looking around when she saw Zell walking in; per usual, he was eating a hot dog. She sauntered up to him with her usual smile.

"Hey, Selphie!" Zell greeted.

"Hey, Zelly!" Selphie replied. "Whacha doin'?"

"Just eating lunch. Came to see the set." He took another bite and looked around, "Looks good."

"Oh, thanks! Can't wait 'til it's all done!"

"Ditto."

She sat on the edge of the stage and stared at him. "Soooooooooooooooooooo…"

He looked at her confused. "Soooooooooooo… what?"

"How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Your date, silly! With the library girl!"

He squinted his eyes, "What the… how do you know about that?!"

"Irvine told me!"

He grumbled, "That loudmouth, I'm gonna kick his…" He calmed down and sighed. "Umm… didn't go so well."

"Awww, why not?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, really. Just… we didn't click, I guess."

She smirked. "You didn't go eating hot dogs just before the date, did ya?"

He gave her narrowing stare. "Funny."

She just shrugged. "Oh, well. Better luck next time."

"I guess."

She looked around at the set, "Almost done." She slammed her hand into her open palm, "Oh! That's right! I wonder if Quisty has seen my glue gun!" She stood up, "Gotta run. Catch you later, Zell."

"Right."

She walked away.

"And tell Irvine…"

"I can figure out what you want me to tell him," she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<em>

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

Selphie walked out of the Quad, going in search of Quistis. She tried her room then the classroom before finally going to the most obvious place to find the instructor: the library. Sure enough, there was Quistis, sitting and reading a book.

"Hey, Quisty!" Selphie said.

Quistis looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi, Selph."

"What are ya readin'? Studying up?"

"Oh, no. Just relaxing."

"Okay." She sat near her. "So, what's going on?"

"Not much. What about you?"

"Just from cleaning up the Quad. You seen my glue gun?"

"I gave it back to you."

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, I did. You were in your room, screaming about red clothe for one of your costumes. You took it from me and put in a drawer in your desk. You said 'thanks' and went back to screaming."

Selphie thought back and smiled. "Oh, yeah! Dang it! I didn't have to cut it short!"

"Cut what short?"

"Buggin' Zell."

She raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"I asked him about his date with library girl. It didn't go so well."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah." Selphie smirked and leaned over at her. "So… what's your dating sitch like?"

Quistis looked up from her book with a classic stare. "You know good and well I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?" Selphie whined.

The blonde instructor lowered her book, shaking her head to move a strand of hair. "Because you always ask and I never tell you."

The sunshine girl shrugged. "Can't ya break tradition?"

Quistis answered by bringing her book back up and continuing to read.

Selphie groaned. "Fine!" She got up. "I'll just go bug Squall and Rinoa!"

"They're in Deling visiting her father."

Selphie paused. "Dang it…" She stomped away.

"Bye, Selphie."

Selphie waved at her angrily, heading back to finish working on her next production.

* * *

><p><em>So I'll be holding my breath, Right up 'til the end<em>

_Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Irvine found Selphie still messing around in the Quad; she was mostly already done but was just milling about for the heck of it. He smirked walked up to her. He surprised her with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey, babe," the cowboy said.

She looked at him and smiled, "Oh, hey!"

He sat next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said, dejectedly.

"Well, that was heavy. What's going on?"

She sat and thought about it. Her encounters with her friends today had left her mind going back and forth about one issue. "Something's been on my mind lately. Like, bothering me, for some reason."

"And that is?"

She looked at him, inquisitively. "Ever notice how Zell and Quisty always seem to be alone?"

He scoffed. "Am I blind? Yeah, I notice."

"Don't you think it's sad?"

He thought about it. "I mean… not really. They look okay. Quistis always has her nose in a book and Zell's…" He chuckled. "Well, Zell's Zell."

"Everyone said that about you, ya know. They still do."

He got serious. "Everyone? Who's everyone? What did they say?"

She smirked. "Just that you are a bit… too friendly."

"HEY! I'll have you know that you're the only one for me."

"Now."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You wound me!"

She giggled and lightly swatted his arm, "Shut up." She sighed. "But, c'mon, c'mon! I'm serious about Zelly and Quisty."

"You're worrying too much about it, babe. They are who they are. I mean, what are you gonna do?" He started to chuckle, "Make 'em date each other?" He laughed at the very notion. How ridiculous, it sounded.

Though, Selphie didn't laugh. She paused. And, slowly, smiled. Her eyes brightened.

Irvine, instantly, stopped laughing. Next, he stopped smiling. Because there was nothing funny anymore. He knew that look that his girlfriend had on her face. And it wasn't good. He became worried and shook his head, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, no!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, YES!" She got up and took off for her dorm room.

"No! It's a bad idea! I take it back!" He ran after her. "I TAKE IT BACK!"

She ran into her dorm room, Irvine following right behind her, closing the door behind them.

"Selphie…" he warned.

"Hush!" she replied. She went looking for her address book, found it, and started flipping through it.

"You never listen to me! Never! Why does this have to be the first time?!"

"It's your first _good_ idea!"

"But…"

"Hush!"

"But…"

"Hush!"

"But…"

"Hush!"

Not being able to get one word in was clearest sign that her mind was made up. He sat down on her bed, defeated. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because they need this! And because I know they need this."

"You have no idea if they will even get along."

"They get along just fine."

"As friends! This is different. It's dating! Way different!"

"And it's gonna work."

He rubbed his face, again defeated. There was no talking her out of this, it seemed. "It's useless, isn't it?"

"Trying to talk me out of it? Pretty much. Yeah."

He groaned. "Alright. Fine, whatever. What's your idea?"

She smiled. "Like you said, we're setting them up on a date."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Little-Miss-Sunshine! There is no 'we'! This is all you!"

She looked at him with a cute face. "But it was your idea, sweetheart."

Irvine stared at her. "How dare you!"

"What?" She blinked, innocently.

"The face. The 'sweetheart.' The… YOU BEING YOU! It's not fair!"

"So, you keep saying."

He groaned and paced. He stopped and rubbed his head. "Let's say for a brief moment, and I mean like a REAL QUICK moment, I am going along with this plan…"

"You are."

"Whatever! What I'm saying is… how are we gonna do this?"

"Telling you makes a part of it!"

"Don't remind me…" he grumbled.

She giggled. "Anyway… we get them to go with us on a date, we make a random excuse to leave, then we watch the magic happen!"

"Will we be using actual magic? 'Cause that's the only way this'll work."

"Not gonna be necessary. They'll work it out."

"You are certainly optimistic."

"Duh!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause nobody wants to be the last one there<em>

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

In Balamb Town, a new restaurant had opened up named Sandra's. Irvine and Selphie got to the restaurant beforehand, already having reserved a table and they were already seated there. They were dressed in their best attire as the restaurant was very upscale; the glasses were the clearest crystal, the cutlery and plates were fit for kings, and the restaurant band were subtly playing music as masterful as any composer. Selphie was in dressed in a gold evening dress and Irvine wore a dark blue suit and, for the night, was sans his cowboy hat, which worked in this environment.

Irvine tugged at his collar, nervous at this plan. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"You worry too much," Selphie patted his arm. "This is going to work."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"I'm just saying…"

"Shut up! Here comes Quistis!"

Quistis walked in wearing an absolutely gorgeous, dark green evening gown, with a small dark green purse slung over her shoulder. She was also wearing diamond bracelet and matching necklace.

"Whoa!" Irvine whispered.

"I know, right?" Selphie said, amazed at her beauty.

They always knew Quistis was nothing short of beautiful but, when she put her best foot forward, she could easily be the most beautiful woman in a room. She certainly proved it tonight. If Selphie even cared that much how she looked compared to other girls, she would've found herself a little jealous. But, tonight more so than ever, she was proud of her bestie.

"Ya know," Irvine said, "you just might be on to something, after all. How could Zell resist her? Damn!"

She shot him a hard look. "_You_ better resist."

His eyes widened followed by him shooting his eyes over at her, immediately. "One, I don't want Quistis. I'm with you. Two, she doesn't even like me that way. Three, I'm helping you with this for her and Zell. Four, _you talked me into this!_"

She giggled. "Oh, yeah."

He stared at her, incredulously. "You seriously forgot, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Quistis had just arrived by them by then. "Forgot what?"

"Oh, uhh…" Selphie said, caught off guard. "Umm…"

Irvine didn't know how to respond, immediately, either, but, fortunately, he came up with a convincing story. "The… uh… time! The time she told you and Zell to be here!"

Quistis looked at Selphie, completely believing that lie. "Selphie…"

"What? I'm a klutz!" She gave a heartfelt smile.

Quistis shook her head and sat down, "No. You're just silly."

The couple let out a silent sigh of relief. They escaped discovery for a little while.

A few minutes later, Zell walked in.

Selphie saw him first and, despite setting up this entire situation, even she wasn't prepared for what she saw when she caught the sight of Zell. "WHOA!" she shouted. She, quickly, clamped her hand over mouth.

"What?" Irvine looked and saw his best friend. "WHOA!"

Wondering what was wrong with her two friends, although there were many prevailing theories, Quistis turned to see Zell, too. Her eyes widened and she let out a quiet, "Whoa."

Zell was dressed in black suit, complete with a vest and a dark red tie. No one could deny that he had never looked better; not even in his SeeD uniform. For those who didn't know any better, he looked like someone who could've just as easily owned the restaurant. He walked up to the others, smiling and giving everyone a wave, "Hey, guys!" He walked closer but stopped once he saw Quistis. He took in her dress and how she looked in it and was thunderstruck. "Whoa." He shook off his shock and noticed that they were staring at him with stunned expressions. "What?"

"Zell?" Irvine asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Who else?"

"Zell…" Selphie looked him up and down. "Where'd you get a suit?"

"What the heck kind of question is that? You said dress nice!"

"I know what I said but… holy crap!"

"Zell…" Quistis looked him up and down, as well. Considerably slower than Selphie did. She was very impressed. "Wow."

He chuckled. "Thanks." He looked at her, "You… wow, you look great."

She smiled. "Thanks."

On that alone, Irvine's mouth fell open and it fell open even more when he realized they weren't even looking at him because they were so focused on each other. He looked over at Selphie, who was just beaming.

The evening went on just fine, they ate dinner and made conversation while Selphie did her best to come up with the crucial part of her "brilliant" plan: getting Zell and Quistis to dance together.

Finally, inspiration struck. "Irvine," Selphie said, "Let's go dance!"

They got up, with Selphie yanking her boyfriend on to the dance floor.

Once there and Selphie forcing him to start dancing, Irvine whispered, "Are you crazy?! There is no way anything is going to happen with us over here and them alone. We have to be there to help this along!"

She smiled. "Suddenly, this is a good idea?"

He was caught. "Okay… fine! Yes, I'll admit it. You may have something here. I mean… Holy crap, Zell's in a suit!"

"Told ya so!"

"So, what? We're over here."

"Which leaves them time to talk! Alone?"

He stared at her. "Wow. You really have thought this out."

"I repeat, told ya so."

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own<em>

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

While they did focus on their mutual friends dancing and how good they looked, Zell and Quistis did look at each other off and on. They weren't used to being in a situation where it was just the two of them. Despite being very good friends, they always had the others to bounce off of. Well, not always. They had had lunch together as just friends or, even times when they wanted to sharpen their skills and everyone else was busy, they would train together. This was the first time that they had been alone like this in a potential romantic setting.

Zell looked at Quistis and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm…"

She looked over at him.

"You really do… look beautiful, Quistis."

She smiled. "Thanks, Zell."

"I was… really glad that you came out tonight."

"Oh, didn't want to be a third wheel for those two, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, there is that. But… I was… just glad _you_ came out."

"Oh." She paused then blushed and looked away. "Oh!" She suddenly found it a little hard to breathe, normally.

He tapped his hand on the table nervously as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked at her. "Hey, listen… I don't know how you feel about this but… would you… I dunno… maybe… possibly…"

"…Want to… dance?" she asked, unsure if that where he was trying to get to. Though, surprisingly enough, she wanted him to mean that.

He looked at her surprised and relieved. "Yeah. That."

She smiled. "Sure."

They got up and went to the dance floor. When Irvine saw them, his mouth dropped open. It was impossible to kick the smile off of Selphie's face right now; she couldn't believe this was working so well. She looked at Irvine and saw his gaping stare and smacked his cheek. He came back to reality and gave a nervous smirk. They slowly made their way off the dance floor, deciding to observe this from the row seats of their table. After all, this they had to see to believe.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu_

_Me standing here with you_

Zell and Quistis moving a little awkward at first but their steps found the right rhythm. The more they danced the more perfect their synchronization came in. And, soon, what was witnessed was nothing short of jaw-dropping, in Irvine's case literally.

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Zell and Quistis danced. They danced like no one else on the dance floor. They weren't dancing like two friends who felt nervous around each other who found the other attractive; they danced like two people who had been in love for some time and were almost bragging about it. The subtle music of the restaurant helped mood even more than the dancing. Soon, the eyes of the entire establishment were on the two SeeDs. The band even played their song a little longer to give these two more time.

Irvine was two seconds from passing out at the sight. Selphie just nodded, slowly. She was liking this. Nay, she was loving this.

Soon, however, the song came to an end, stopping with Zell and Quistis just centimeters from each other's faces. Their dance was so enthralling that, when it ended, the entirety of Sandra's applauded them. They snapped out of their trance and looked at the crowd, nervous and embarrassed. They gave a bow and quickly headed back to their table.

Selphie and Irvine watched as Quistis and Zell sat back down. The sunshine girl could hardly contain herself at the sight that her plan actually worked. She considered it a win that those two actually danced together. And, Irvine couldn't blame her; that was a victory all by itself. How they danced was practically a victory in a major battle.

"Wow, guys," the cowboy said. "You guys got some sweet moves."

"Sort of a… natural fit!" Selphie smiled.

They both blushed more at this.

"I'm gonna… uh…" Quistis cleared her throat. "Go… freshen up a bit…"

"Hold up," Selphie stood up. "I'll go with you." She flashed a look to Irvine, who gave her a quick nod in return.

As they walked away, Irvine noticed something: Zell was staring at Quistis. "You okay, buddy?"

Zell was still in his own world and didn't realize what he said next, "Has Quistis always had a body like that?"

The cowboy smiled wide. "What'd you say?"

The blonde fighter came back to reality. His eyes went wide and he looked at his best friend, "Oh, Hyne, please, tell me I didn't say that out loud!"

Irvine just laughed.

Zell got his answer. He threw his head back in embarrassment, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>In the ladies room, Quistis and Selphie were fixing themselves up, standing at the sink and looking in the mirror. Selphie was doing everything she could to contain her excitement but she just couldn't help it. She was almost bubbling over and the fact that she was standing still was a true testament to her willpower. But after a few more moments of silence, she couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"So…" the sunshine girl said. "That dance."

A touch of red came back to Quistis's cheeks. And it wasn't from any make-up. She tried to ignore her own shock. "What about it?"

"Don't try it! You're smiling a lot!"

She sighed. "Okay, he's a good dancer. I just needed it. Been stressful lately."

"Good." She stopped. "Sooooooo…"

"So what?"

She leaned closer to the blonde. "Soooooooo…"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Quisty!"

"What?!"

She groaned. She couldn't take this. So, she blurted out, "Do you like Zell or don't you?! Hyne!"

Quistis looked at her, quizzically. "What? Why would you even ask that?"

"The way you two danced! It's so obvious!"

"We've danced once! We've never been together like this before tonight…"

"You should've since you both are always so alone."

Quistis stopped and a look came over face. "What was that?"

Selphie slammed her hand over her mouth. '_Oh, crap…_'

The instructor let her mind go over the evening so far. Slowly, all of the pieces fit together. "Selphie… did you… arrange this?"

Still with her mouth covered, she looked all around trying to figure out some way out of this.

Quistis leaned back. "You did. Didn't you?"

She was caught. She knew she was caught. She just closed her eyes and nodded.

"Why?"

Finally, lowering her hand, Selphie sighed. "You… always look alone. So does Zell. And… I know you both get along great so… I… just wanted to help you both."

Quistis shook her head. She took a prickly tone, "We don't need help."

"Quisty…"

"Look, Selphie, you may mean well but, if I want to date Zell, I would ask him out myself. Or vice versa. You had no right to try and force this on us."

Knowing that was exact thing she was trying not to do, Selphie got a little heated at that. "I wasn't trying to force it, okay? I was trying to get you guys in a situation I thought would help."

"It's manipulation. And it's not right."

She also didn't find the word "manipulation" all that pleasant, despite whether or not it was factual. More of how it was phrased, than anything. "Hi. I didn't cast Confusion on you guys or anything. I set you up to go on a date. And, by the way, I didn't make you guys dance. That was your decision."

"You, practically, made us."

"Since when can I make you do anything?"

Quistis stopped, not wanting to admit she was right.

"Yeah, okay, I set you guys up. But, if you wanted to leave, you could have. If you didn't wanna dance, no one was gonna make you."

"When you put people in positions like that, what are they supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want! I don't run you!"

"And, what? We just sit there and look like two wallflowers?"

"You've _never_ cared about being a wallflower! You even _like_ being one! And, by the way, no one told you to dance and _no one_ told you to dance like you guys had been doing it for years!"

Of all the things Quistis had had a comeback for, that wasn't it. She decided to end this before she said something else she would either not have a comeback for or would prove Selphie right. She started gathering her make up. "You shouldn't have done it. I'm telling Zell."

"Fine! Tell the world! I don't care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She finished packing up her makeup, "Fine!"

"FINE!" Selphie shouted.

Quistis began to walk out, stopping at the door as she opened it, and let a quick, calm, "Fine." She exited the bathroom.

After letting the wave of anger pass through her, Selphie started to calm down. She leaned against the sink and sighed. She decided to wait until she was sure that both Quistis and Zell had left before going to find Irvine and heading back to the Garden. She knew, after Quistis told everything, it probably wouldn't take long for both of them to leave. She did feel a little bad about leaving Irvine alone but they wouldn't be too harsh to him. This was her doing after all. And she would be paying for it for a while.

Selphie rolled her eyes. '_Oh, great…_' she said to herself, sarcastically, '_Something to look forward to._' She huffed and leaned her elbow on the sink and propped her chin up with her hand. She looked at herself in the mirror. '_Anymore bright ideas? You should really stick to festivals. And never leave the Quad again._' She realized that may be the safest place to be for a while to avoid her two embittered friends.

What a night this turned out to be.

* * *

><p>From what Irvine told her, there wasn't any screaming, much to Selphie's surprise. But there was a lot of silent treatment, especially with Zell toward Irvine since both he and Quistis figured out he knew all about this. They were back in Irvine's room while Selphie sat on the couch with her mind going over everything that went wrong. Irvine was pouring water for the two of them in separate glasses. He could see her turmoil, easily. He couldn't blame her.<p>

She lowered her hands but clasped them together over mouth. She exhaled and lowered her hands, "That was all my fault."

"Hey," he said, putting their glasses on the coffee table as he sat next to her. "Don't talk like that."

"I have no idea why I snapped at Quisty like that. What was I thinking?" She sighed. "I shouldn't have done this."

"Maybe, maybe not. But, it's done. You don't have to worry about it."

"They hate me."

"They do not. No one hates you. No one could."

"They're gonna be mad."

"Maybe. But they'll realize that you were just trying to help. Nothing wrong with that. They'll get over it after a while."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." She paused. "But I was so sure, you know?"

"I know."

"This should've worked! It was supposed to work! They were supposed to like each other and be all happy!"

He put his arm around her. "You can't make them do anything, Selph. It's hard to force Zell into anything and _nobody_ makes Quistis do anything she doesn't want to."

"I know… I just thought they would be good together."

"And I don't think you're wrong. They just both have to want to."

"And, while they're waiting, they're both gonna be miserable."

"That's their call. You can't make 'em do anything."

She sighed. "Yeah… yeah, you're right." She let out another heavy sigh. She got up and started to walk away.

He stood up, "Hey. Don't be mad, please."

"No, I'm not." She sighed. "You're right… I mean… I know you are, just…" She exhaled again. "I just… need a break. Maybe a walk." She smiled at him. "But thanks." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you care."

"It's you. Of course, I do."

She smiled again and left the room. Irvine sat back down and rubbed his forehead. Funny thing was, he agreed with Selphie 100%: Zell and Quistis would be good together. He was just hoping they'd realize it, too.

* * *

><p><em>You can't give up, (when you're looking for)<em>

_A diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

'_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

Quistis and Zell tried to calm themselves down but they were too wound up at the stunt Selphie tried to pull off. Despite knowing that they would forgive her and Irvine, the two blondes were still extremely upset. They were out near park benches, right near the Quad, venting to each other at the fiasco.

"Can you believe her?" Quistis asked, huffing after her words. "The nerve!"

"Yeah!" Zell agreed. "Where does she get off saying how we should be?"

"Really! Like she's such an expert on relationships!"

"Seriously! Like… how long she been with Irvine? 5 days straight!"

She scoffed. "At best!"

They both paused. For the first time since coming back to the Garden, they let their anger dissipate and remember the kind of person Selphie is. And what she probably was trying to accomplish. With all that in mind, it was just too difficult to hold on to the anger against her.

Quistis looked over at him and looked away. "But… I guess… I can't stay _that_ mad at her."

Zell chuckled. "Who ever could? She stinks that way. Like a kid who's just trying to help."

She giggled. "She is, at that. Always trying to help. No matter how irritating it can get."

"I know, right?"

She paused. "And… she did help me realize something."

"What's that?"

"You… do dance very well, Zell."

He was surprised by the compliment. "Thanks. You, too."

"Thank you."

Since she had got the ball rolling in this subject matter, he decided to give her a compliment he'd been thinking all night, "You… are _really_ wearing that dress."

She blushed and looked down, "Thanks." She looked at him. "And… I didn't even realize how good you look in a suit."

He looked down. He chuckled, softly, walking toward her. "Only wore it… for tonight."

She noticed his advance and quickly became short of breath. But she found herself unable and unwilling to move away. She looked down at the ground. "Because… we were hanging out?"

"I mean, Selphie said it was a nice place but…" He gave a slight shrug, "more for… you… than anyone."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

She could feel herself shortness of breath getting even short. "So…"

He looked a little short on oxygen as well. "So…"

They both stopped and started moving awkwardly. When they saw the other's actions, an understanding came over them. They laughed, lightly, realizing where they were and what they were thinking. But another conclusion came to their minds, as well: curse that Selphie.

Still smiling, Quistis shook her head. "I hate it when Selphie's right."

Zell chuckled, "You're not the only one."

They stopped, no longer smiling. Not because they were sad but because something was happening here and they were both trying to figure how to go about dealing with it.

"So…" Zell started.

"Yeah," Quistis breathed out. "So…"

He looked at her for a second unsure.

She wasn't any better. "I mean, what should we…"

Taking more initiative than he ever had in his life, Zell rushed forward suddenly and kissed her, cutting her off. But she didn't mind at all. They kissed for a few seconds before stopping and staring at each other.

After the kiss, Quistis exhaled, in a longing manner, "…do?" She blinked out of her bliss. "Wow. Zell… I… didn't know you could… wow."

"S-Sorry…" Zell had to catch his breath. "I… I-I just…" He exhaled, "Can't even tell ya where that came from…"

"I hope you can. Because I really want you to do that again."

"Oh, yeah?"

She nodded, "…yeah."

They kissed again. Why in the world had this never happened before? They both had to admit: Selphie was right this time around. They would have to wait to tell her later because a lot more of this new situation had to take place just between the two of them. But they knew they definitely owed her a large debt of gratitude, supply her with a huge apology, and eat a rather hefty serving of crow.

* * *

><p>Selphie was still disappointed in herself. She hated that she might've ruined her chance to get her two amazing friends together. She headed for the Quad, hoping that working on her set would help calm her down while she still trying to find some way to make Quistis and Zell forgive her.<p>

She came around the corner toward the Quad and looked to see something that made her doubt her own vision. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Quistis? Zell? Making out?

They were, indeed.

She had to cover her mouth and hold back a squeal of joy. She ducked back inside the hallway of the Garden, far enough where the new couple would not see or her, paused for a moment then jumped around in a victory dance. Beating a T-Rexaur, singlehandedly, had nothing on this. She danced for about thirty seconds in a hopping, twirling fit; at least, that's how anyone walking by and seeing her would describe it. She stopped, being very grateful that no one did see her just now. But even if they did…

"WHO CARES?!" She said, aloud. "I was right! I was right!" She turned it into a song, "I was right, I was right! IIIIIIIIIIIIIII… was right!"

She walked away, still singing her song. She decided not let Quisty and Zelly know she saw them. Not yet. She could wait. Oh, how she could wait. Of course, she wasn't going to wait to tell Irvine. He needed to know and he deserved to know. She could wait to tell anyone else but she had to tell someone. After all, with news this good, why wouldn't she share? Especially when she was right.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! How did you guys like it? Please, leave me a review! I really do love those! Have a great one!  
><strong>

**Sincerely,  
>T2 Angel<strong>


End file.
